


Death is a Party, and I've Just Been Invited

by myglassesaredirty



Series: The End of the Innocence [6]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e24 Abyssinia Henry, don't even @ me right now i'm in pain, inspired by way too many radar fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 23:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15472455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myglassesaredirty/pseuds/myglassesaredirty
Summary: Henry's thoughts as his death drew closer





	Death is a Party, and I've Just Been Invited

_ My Father, who art in heaven _

 

He gripped the seat in front of him, his face white in terror and eyes wide as the water steadily crept closer to them. Black smoke curled from the tail of the chopper. He wished he could have screamed, but nothing came from his mouth.

 

_ Hallowed be thy name. _

 

Flashes of the 4077th flashed behind his eyelids. For a moment, he saw the innocent little boy who could hear choppers before anyone else, and he wondered if Radar knew what was happening right now.

 

_ Thy kingdom come, _

 

He remembered Hawkeye and Trapper and even Major Houlihan. Wondered, briefly, how they’d react.

 

The water rose closer.

 

_ Thy will be done _

 

He felt sick to his stomach.

 

_ On earth as it is on heaven. _

 

The chopper crashed into the water, and in that moment, Henry knew to scream, but as soon as his mouth opened to do so, salt water rushed into his mouth and drowned out the sound of his terror.

 

He looked over at the person next to him. He’d died on impact.

 

_ God, save me now. _

 

Henry reached forward and gripped the pilot’s shoulder. He tried to shake him, but the body was limp. He twisted in his seat and saw the pilot’s head had caved in.

 

In the depths of the ocean, Henry Blake was all alone.

 

_ What about Lorraine? How is she going to take this? And the kids…Andrew can’t be the man of the house. He’s too young. _

 

The chopper slowly sank further down in the ocean. The pressure pressed down upon Henry, pushed hard against his chest and ribs. He tried to gulp down some air.

 

No use. There’s no air at the bottom of the ocean.

 

_ God, don’t let her cry. They’ll hand her some medal, but let her be strong. Let my kids know I love them. Let Lorraine know I love her. _

 

He felt like he was choking. His head felt like it was about to burst from the pressure, but the chopper kept sinking, and Henry was stuck in his seat.

 

_ God, if you won’t save me, save them. _

 

He couldn’t see the sun anymore. Darkness swelled around him, taunted him with death. His lungs were on fire, his heart hammered against his chest, and his fingers clawed at the tie still wrapped around his throat.

 

_ Let them know I cared. _

 

Halfway to the bottom, the light changed. There was a shimmer of light, but it was far different than the light of the sun. Darkness still had a hold on him, whispered that he was not yet free of this world.

 

_ Don’t let them stay up. Let them know I was coming home. _

 

The water was freezing.

 

_ For thine is the kingdom, and the glory, forever and ever. _

 

By the time the chopper touched the bottom of the ocean, Henry Blake was dead.

 

_ Amen. _

**Author's Note:**

> Like it, love it, hate it? Leave a comment below or head over to my tumblr @ my-glasses-are-dirty


End file.
